


Bandages and Stargazer Lilies

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cataplexy, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Narcolepsy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Shirabu--ridden with guilt and a plan to confess--visits you in the hospital after you bump your head during a narcoleptic episode.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Bandages and Stargazer Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 6, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154043135653/can-i-request-a-scenario-where-shirabu-visits-his). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Can I request a scenario where Shirabu visits his crush to the hospital after she suffered an attack of narcolepsy and hit her head in the process days before while spending time with him? -i know, my english sucks-

Shirabu stared down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. Maybe it would be too much and too obvious, but it seemed like the only appropriate thing to do in this situation. He stood outside the room you were located in, having gotten the information from the hospital’s front desk. All he needed to do was knock on the door—which was already slightly ajar—and enter quietly to not disturb the other patients in the room. For whatever reason, he found himself hesitating. A nurse walked by, eyeing him curiously but grinning at the sight of the flowers he held.

“Are you a friend of (L/N)’s?” she asked. Her smile was warm enough and Shirabu answered her in the affirmative. “You can go inside. She was up and chipper a little while ago. Her mother is there with her keeping her company, but I’m sure she’ll be glad to see a friend too.”

From inside, he could hear your laughter accompanied by another, most likely your mother’s. That was a good sign, and he felt a bit of relief. The nurse knocked a few times and announced that she was entering. “(L/N), you have another visitor.” She turned back to him and motioned for him to come inside.

You blinked a few times, your face lighting up with a large smile when he stepped inside.

“Ah, Shirabu! I can’t believe you’re here,” you said. Your eyes landed on the bouquet and your cheeks flushed over a light shade of pink.

Your mother grinned at the boy and then turned to you. “Oh, so this is your friend, Shirabu? The one you’re always talking about?” The woman laughed while you choked out a response trying to get her to knock it off. Your face grew redder at her words, as did his. Well, that was certainly news to him.

Your mother stood, and he bowed to her, hoping the color from his face would go unnoticed. He spoke, “I apologize for interrupting, but I thought it would only be right for me to come see (L/N).” He almost added “as her friend” to that, but saying that would only reaffirm the fact that he might be unable bring himself to confess to you.

Your mother waved him off.

“No, thank you so much for watching after my daughter. If you hadn’t been there, who knows what might have happened. Let me take care of those flowers and then I’ll leave you two alone for a bit.” She took the bouquet from Shirabu, unwrapping the plastic around it and shoving it as carefully as she could into a vase already full with flowers. You rolled your eyes.

“I’ll just get another vase from the gift shop while I’m outside,” she mumbled. “I’ll be back in a little while.” She placed a kiss on your bandaged forehead and gave your friend a nod before stepping out.

“Sorry about that,” you apologized with a half laugh. “My mom’s fun but she can be super embarrassing too.” You motioned to the empty chair next to your bed. He started with reluctance, but took the seat nonetheless.

He came to apologize first and foremost, and if things had gone well, he wanted to tell you how he felt. He racked his brain for something to say—he had planned this all before coming but his mind felt suddenly empty—, but only stared at the bandages wrapped around your head. You brought your hand to them when you noticed his gaze lingered on them

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” you explained. You smiled again to reassure him that it was fine. “Now you know firsthand why I can’t play sports.”

“I’m really sorry, (L/N),” Shirabu replied in a quiet voice.

Deep down, he knew it wasn’t his fault, but the guilt was inevitable. He invited you to come to one of his free practices and the two of you decided to stay and goof around in the gym even as some of his teammates began heading out. He recalled bumping the volleyball over the net a little too close to the sidelines as you chased the ball, cursing him for his cheap move but giddy all the while. Your body dropped with no warning right next to the pole, face and limbs going slack.

He kept calling your name and asking if you were alright, panic rising when you didn’t respond to him. You had explained to him about your narcolepsy, and he had witnessed some of your narcoleptic attacks before then, but he’d never seen _this_ before. For all he knew, you were having a seizure. When he ran forward to try and help you, your eyes shut and your body fell forward, head hitting the metal pole of the net. It hadn’t looked that forceful, but maybe it was because things were moving in slow motion to him. The metal rang on impact, and when he gingerly pulled you away from the pole, blood trickled from your forehead.

Shirabu was thankful that some of his teammates had still been around when this happened: he couldn’t fathom leaving your side to go to alert the staff at the school infirmary. One of the first-years ran there in his stead, and returned with one of the school nurses after sometime, but what seemed like hours. After explaining the story hurriedly to the nurse, the man instructed Shirabu to call an ambulance while he tended to you all he could before they arrived.

The next day, he headed to the school infirmary when he had enough free time. He questioned the nurse on duty, wondering if the hospital had contacted them about your current condition. The nurse assured him that the doctor called, stating that you were fine, but you would need to miss a few days of class to recuperate. Shirabu asked her for the hospital’s address, and decided right then and there that he wasn’t going to wait any longer.

If incidents like this could occur at any moment, and your life could be riding on the line, he had to tell you how he felt about you. Even if you didn’t reciprocate, he wanted you to at least know.

“What are you apologizing for?” you asked. Your question snapped him out of his stupor. “If you don’t take care of them right away, head injuries can be fatal. If you hadn’t been there, who knows what would have happened to me? You saved me!”

On any other occasion, he would have been roused by your words. But now, they barely reassured him. His hands, which were resting on his thighs, clenched into fists. “But if I hadn’t suggested that we—”

“ _I_ should have known better,” you cut in. You looked away from him, sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck. “Especially because I forgot to take my medications that day. I mean, you know better than anyone that I’m also not at Shiratorizawa thanks to a sports scholarship.”

Shirabu’s brows furrowed; he wanted to keep apologizing and blaming himself, but he knew that you wouldn’t let him. You placed your hand over one of his and gave him a comforting smile. He looked to you, feeling the heat rise in his face again.

“I’m okay now, really. Nothing will come out of you continuing to feel guilty. Let’s talk about something else,” you said in a quiet tone. You turned your gaze to the bouquet he brought you. “Those flowers are beautiful. It’s too bad my mom did a shoddy job putting them in the vase. How did you know stargazer lilies were my favorite?”

His face relaxed for the most part, but traces of frustration still remained. A smile made it way to his lips, however forced it seemed. You lifted your hand from atop his and brought it back your own thigh.

He sighed, “You mentioned it one time when we were doing homework for English class. They were in the poem we had to read.”

You cocked you head to the side. “You remembered that?”

“Well, of course. Isn’t it natural to remember things about the person you like, even the small things?”

Shirabu froze. Sure, he had intended from the start to confess his crush on you, but he never meant for it to come out so casually and even arrogantly. You stared at him with wide eyes and mouth agape.

“Oh…” you said. “I had no idea you felt that way about me.” You cast your gaze downwards at the blanket covering you.

He cleared his throat despite the feeling that his heart had dropped into his stomach. A reaction like that was never any good. But he had resolved from the start that whether or not you liked him back wouldn’t matter; he’d regret it if he never brought it up and been open with you. 

“Even if you don’t feel the same way, I just needed you to know, (L/N). In case something like this ever happens again, that is.”

Shirabu stood, intending to leave having now embarrassed the both of you. He finished what he came here to do, disappointed only that your response to his feelings hadn’t gone as he imagined. As he opened his mouth to apologize once more and leave so you could rest, you grabbed his hand again and pulled him to sit back down.

“Wait, I never say that I didn’t like you back!” you cried. You brought your hands to cover your mouth. Even you were taken aback by your own forwardness and your face reddened in turn. Shirabu’s shocked expression flustered you even further. Not to mention you were loud and didn’t intend to disturb the quiet atmosphere. Removing your hands from your face, you lowered voice and continued, “I just thought that my feelings were one-sided this whole time…”

The disbelief on his face gave way to smile. He shook his head, uneven bangs swaying with the motion. Shirabu moved his hand, hesitant at first, but took your hand in his this time.

“No, I really do like you, (L/N),” he said.

You giggled and maneuvered your hand to properly hold his. You weren’t sure exactly what else to say, but you enjoyed sitting together like this. The prospect of more moments similar to this with him sent your heart aflutter, your only worry that your emotions might trigger another bout of narcolepsy. At least now you’d have a sweet and reliable Shirabu by your side whenever that happened.


End file.
